


All In Fair In Nerf Guns And War

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Security Fottage, nerf guns, obtained illegally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tubbo hacks into the security cameras of the Nerf Gun place after the fact to watch some stuff.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Tommy Gets Nailed In The Face

“I’m sensing I’m being mocked for something.”

“You are.”

“But I don’t know what for,” he continued.

“Only you Tommy.” Techno cheered as he appeared on screen. "Come sit."

“Why are we spending the night watching a video of my assassination?” Tommy whined from his place on the couch. “I don’t think it’s a very good time.”

“It’s a great time Tommy,” Techno said. “I hit you with a really good shot there.”

“And I went through all the trouble of hacking the security system to get the footage,” Tubbo continued.

Tommy groaned.

They replayed the video of Techno sending a volley of nerf darts at Tommy’s head.


	2. Wilbur And Schlatt On The Other Side Of The Map (more dramatic than it needs to be)

Wilbur and Schlatt knew each other for forever. They had been though think and thin. Schlatt basically lived at Wilbur’s house. Wilbur basically lived at Schlatt’s.

Through the floods that trapped them on the roof of their school. They had snuck in that evening for a sleepover. Hiding in the gym storage room until the janitors left. Having payed them off to set to alarms to STAY instead of AWAY. Well they didn’t pay them off. They had brought cookies around every Friday for years, they janitorial staff liked them. The rains at hit hard that night. They had to vacate to the little room at the top of the stairwell on the roof.

Through the volcano eruption on their trip to Hawaii. Bringing their shirts up to cover their noses and mouths. Hoping in the backseat and being driven away. Being stuck there for another week because flights were canceled due to ash and cloud, and the fact that it wasn’t all that dangerous to stay on the island. Messing around on the cruise ship they took home instead.

But that was all in the past. That was long gone. This was war.

* * *

A dart hits Wilbur right between his eyes.

He sends a volley of nerf darts back at Schlatt. “Die goat boy.”


End file.
